The Blind Uzumaki Princess
by Omegas790
Summary: Naruko and Keiko Uzumaki are twins. Keiko was born blind while Naruko wasn't. However, she won't let that stop her from becoming a sannin or rebuilding her clan. She won't let it stop her sister from becoming Hokage. But will it stop her from finding love watch and see how the Gallant Keiko and the Gutsy Naruko go through life. [Currently Re-writing & Re-editing]
1. Chapter 1

Talking - "Hello"  
Thinking - **_'Hello'_**  
Tailed Beast Talking - **"Hello"**  
Jutsu - **_Hello_**  
I Don't Own Naruto, Just my OC's.

* * *

 **Story Features:**

 **Kitsune Naruko and Keiko(OC). Yuri Harem. Blind, Shadow Chakra, Dead Bone Pulse, Chakra Chains, and Dojutsu Keiko. Chakra Chains, Ice Style, Wood Style, and Dojutsu Naruko. Crossover where abilities/skills are concerned. Futa Keiko(OC). Mentions of Rape. Possible Lemons. Alive Kushina. Uzumakicest.**

 **If You Don't Like It... Don't Read It!**

* * *

 **•~•._.•-•._.•Chapter 1•._.•-•._.•~•**

* * *

 **[- October 10 -]**  
 _(Play Naruto OST - Grief And Sorrow)_

The village hidden in the leaves. Usually so peaceful and so serene but on this night it was none of those things. Right now it was cold as the sound of crying overlapped with the sound of falling rain echoed. The crying emanated from two infants who's umbilical cords just been cut that night. Two infants with no knowledge of the world or the events of that surrounded them that night. The two infants were laid down in an altar while two adults stood in front of them.

The first was a tall blond man and the second was a red haired women that stood in front of him. The man's name was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village. The red-haired women in front of him was his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The two of them stood there with a large claw belonging to the nine-tailed fox piercing their bodies. Standing next to the nine-tails tightly wrapped in chains was a fox with dark blue fur and piercing blue eyes.

However, the most notable feature about it was that it had ten fox tails lashing around. The two girls in the altar were Minato and Kushina's newborn daughters, Naruko and Keiko Uzumaki. Naruko was a baby girl with blond hair and blue eyes like her father, but with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Keiko was a baby girl with red hair but her violet eyes were glazed over indicating that she had been born blind and she had 3 whisker marks on each cheek. "Are you sure.. they'll be ok.. Minato?" Kushina asked.

* * *

"Don't worry Kushina.. I'm only sealing.. half of.. the nine-tails inside of.. Naruko.. and the half of this.. ten-tails..? inside of Keiko.. The other halves.. will be sealed within me.. as we.. leave this world.. If there's anything.. you want to say.. I suggest.. you do it now." Minato said and Kushina nodded. "Alright then.. Naruko.. Keiko.. don't be picky.. eat lots.. and grow strong.. make sure.. that you bathe.. every day.. and stay warm.." Kushina began.

"Also.. don't.. stay up late.. you two.. need lots of sleep.. and make friends.. you two don't.. need a lot of them.. just a few ones.. you can.. really, really trust.." Kushina said. "I wasn't.. very good at it.. but.. keep up with.. your studies.. and practice.. your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that.. everyone has strengths.. and weaknesses.. so don't.. get too depressed.. if you can't.. do something well.. Respect your teachers.. and upperclassmen.. at the Academy.." She said as she began to cry.

"Oh, and.. this is important.. It's about.. the 3 Prohibitions.. for a shinobi.. Be extra careful.. about lending.. and borrowing money.. Put your.. mission wages.. into your savings accounts.. No alcohol.. until.. you two are twenty.. too much.. can ruin your health.. so drink in moderation.." She said. "Another prohibition.. is women.. i'm a woman.. so I don't.. know too much.. about this.. but.. all you two need.. to remember.. is that.. this world is.. made up of men.. and women.." She said.

* * *

"So it's.. alright.. to take an interest.. in girls.. there's no.. harm.. in it.. But.. just don't.. get hooked.. on bad ones.. Find someone.. just like me.. Speaking of.. the 3 Prohibitions.. be wary of.. Jiraiya Sensei, ya know.. Naruko.. Keiko.. from now on.. you girls.. are going to.. face lots of pain.. and hardships.. But.. Be true to yourselves.. Have a.. dream.. and have the.. confidence to make.. that dream.. come true.." She continued.

"Remember to.. always protect.. each other.. There's so much.. Oh, so much.. more that I want.. to pass on to.. you two.. I just wish.. I could stay.. with you girls.. longer.. and remember that.. I.. love you.. two." Kushina finished before exhaustion caught up with her and she passed out. Minato looked at his wife with a smile as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Kushina, please.. forgive me.. for what I'm about to do.." He said before he looked towards his daughters. "And girls.. my message.. to you is.. heh, well.. I guess it's.. the same as.. your nagging mother's.. and.. that I will.. always be watching.. over you two.. I love you.. and take care.. of your mother.. she won't be.. too happy.. with me.. but.. she'll be happy.. to be.. able to.. stay with.. you guys." He said and then he went through the necessary hand signs.

* * *

"Seal!" he said splitting the nine-tail's chakra between Kushina and Naruko, sealing the individual halves inside of them. All the while simultaneously sealing half of the ten-tails inside of Keiko while Minato sealed the other half inside of himself. After that both Kushina and Minato's bodies fell to the ground. However, it was only after a few minutes that an older ninja clad in black ninja gear arrived to find the bodies of Minato and Kushina as well as the crying babies Keiko and Naruko.

Hiruzen Sarutobi picked the babies up trying to soothe the screaming infants. He checked the bodies of Kushina and Minato and found that Kushina was still alive but just barely as for Minato he had departed from this world. He signaled for the ANBU to take Minato's body back to Konoha as he had a large monkey carry Kushina and the two made their way to the village to inform the council of what had transpired.

 _(End Naruto OST - Grief And Sorrow)_

* * *

 **~~Council Room~~**

 ** _'Damn it Minato why do I get the feeling you died on purpose just to avoid this.'_** Hiruzen groaned mentally. He was sitting at the head of the room dressed once again in his Hokage robes with Naruko and Keiko in cradles next to him. Kushina was in a temporary coma for an unspecified amount of time due to her injuries, so he kept the children with him and it surprised the old man that the twins could sleep with all the yelling going on between the civilian and shinobi councils.

"We should just have the demons killed now before they attack us all again!" Shouted a civilian councilman. "Let's finish what the fourth started and be done with it all!" Shouted another. "Are you insane! They are just helpless infants! You can't seriously consider killing two innocent children! They had no control over what happened to them!" Shouted Inoichi Yamanaka.

"The young pups didn't choose to be jinchuuriki. Would you still feel the same way if it was one of your pups that the fourth decided to seal those demons into?" asked Tsume Inuzuka. The two sides of the council started yelling and cursing back and forth. And Hiruzen had finally had enough. He started leaking killing intent into the room as he glared at everyone.

* * *

"Everyone shut up!" He shouted which immediately got the desired reaction as everyone in the room fell silent. "Minato wanted Kushina's children to be seen as heroes for holding the demon foxes. Not as the monsters sealed within them." He said as rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering how some people could be so stupid. He couldn't tell them that the twins were Minato's children but he could say they were Kushina's since their marriage had been kept secret from almost everyone.

He then looked around to see that it had the desired effect. Some members looked confused at the knowledge that Kushina had, had children since they never knew she was even married. Those who did know of Kushina's marriage to Minato just sighed in relief knowing that Hiruzen telling them that Kushina was the twins mother had saved them at least for now anyway. While others just looked frightened at pissing the woman off.

Because anyone who knew Kushina knew that she was protective and caring so it naturally meant that if you were to attack her children she'd beat you within an inch of your life. "No one is going to kill these young girls or harm them in any way. Naruko and Keiko will be kept in my temporary custody until Kushina wakes up to be able to support them." He said surprising a number of members causing some to look like they wanted to object but kept their mouths shut due to the killer intent he was leaking.

* * *

"And no one will speak of the girl's status as Jinchuuriki outside of this room. I am making this an S-class secret punishable by death." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. After he saw that no one else was going to say anything, he dismissed everyone and they went on their ways. It was then that two Anbu appeared in the chamber with Hiruzen. The first was a male with gravity defying grey hair with a dog mask.

The second was a woman with short shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a Lion mask. "Ah, your here how is Kushina?" Hiruzen asked. "Her vitals are stable, her wounds have healed fairly well, and your persona doctor said she may wake up in a few days." Lion reported and Hiruzen nodded. "That's good. Well then you may leave thank you." He said and the two nodded. "Yes, lord Hokage." They said before leaving. After that Hiruzen took the infants while silently praying that he could deal with babies again.

* * *

 **[- 5 Years Later (October) -]**

She laid on the ground of her apartment blood trickling from her mouth and tears stains of her cheeks. She had no strength to move and pain coursed throughout her entire body. Her glazed over violet eyes were closed. Her shoulder-length red hair that had golden blonde tips with slightly orange highlights was a mess, and blood covered the 3 whisker marks she had on each cheek. She had cuts and bruises on her stomach.

Her cloths torn to shreds and her legs spread eagle with a puddle of blood and seminal fluids flowing from her and a gag had been placed in her mouth to keep her screams muffled. That was the scene that Kushina, Hiruzen, and Naruko found Keiko Uzumaki in. Earlier, Kushina had to go out to meet with Hiruzen and left the girls in the house. While she was gone, people started banging on their door frightening the twins.

Keiko who was capable of detecting the vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of her environment, essentially acting as sonar could barely use this skill as it was very underdeveloped and she could barely map her way around the village without her mom or sister. So she told Naruko to get out of the house and get to their mother and Hiruzen saying that she would only slow the blonde haired girl down.

* * *

When Naruko got to the hokage's office sweating, panting, and barefoot she had surprised the two. However, she payed that no mind as she told them what was happening surprising the mother and surrogate grandfather and they left immediately with a group of ANBU following behind. However, they were too late as when they reached the apartment they found the sight before them and while Kushina and Naruko looked unnerved and grief stricken while Hiruzen looked infuriated.

"Dog! Neko! I want you to get Tsume Inuzuka and tell her I said to gather her best trackers. Find everyone involved and hunt them down. Then take them to have a session with Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi. Lion, take Keiko to the hospital and stay with her at all times call Kana to do the checkup." He said. "Yes, lord Hokage." The three said as they did as told two leaving to get Tsume and one taking Keiko to the hospital.

After that Hiruzen then took a deep breath and looked toward Kushina and Naruko. "Kushina you should take Naruko and go wait at the hospital." He said and the woman could only nod her head before she picked up Naruko and left. Meanwhile, as the adrenaline started to leave his system Hiruzen then looked around the house and his face became sullen and he put a hand over his eyes. **_'I'm so sorry Minato.'_** He thought before he left the house.

* * *

 **[- Hours Later -]**  
 **~~Leaf Village Hospital~~**

Her head was pounding and her body hurt. The memories of what had happened were ever present in her mind. She groaned as she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. Even though Keiko was blind she had never liked walking around with her eyelids closed. She found it to be an odd feeling so she didn't do it. Her ears then picked up the sound of light beeping and other machines and she sighed.

"I'm in a hospital aren't I?" She asked herself. "Yep, how are you feeling?" Keiko heard and she turned her face to look in the general direction of the voice. "Kaa-chan?" She asked and she felt a hand touch her cheek. Kushina looked at her daughter and smiled. "Yeah, sweetie it's me." She said and Keiko leaned into the touch. "Where's nee-sama?" Keiko asked. "Naruko fell asleep." Kushina replied.

"She's alright then? They didn't catch her did they?" She asked and Kushina was slightly surprised that Keiko was more worried about her sister than herself. After passing off the initial shock Kushina smiled. "No, she got to Hiruzen and I fine. As soon as she told us what was happening we hurried back to the house." She said and Keiko nodded. "That's good." She said. Kushina then looked at Keiko and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

She immediately pulled Keiko into a hug as the blind firette cried into her shoulder. "It's alright sweetie. Your going to be alright." She said. "How? How am I going to be alright?" Keiko asked. "Because your a strong and brave girl. You may never forget it, I highly doubt anyone female would ever forget what you went through but you will get passed it. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you I failed you baby girl." Kushina said as she started crying herself and repeating that she was sorry.

"Kaa-chan, why are you sorry. It's not your fault." Keiko said and Kushina sniffed. "It's because i'm your mother. I'm supposed to protect you and I failed. You got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry sweetie." Kushina said and Keiko patted her mother's back. Keiko loved her mother and her sister and she hated seeing them hurt especially when she was involved.

They worried enough that she could get hurt because she was blind she didn't like adding more on top of their initial worry. "Kaa-chan it's not your fault. You didn't know that, that was going to happen so please don't cry anymore and don't blame yourself." She said as tears welled up in her face again. Kushina looked at her daughter and smiled as she wiped her face. "Alright, no blaming myself. No more crying." She said and Keiko smiled.

* * *

"Good." Keiko said before she broke down again. Kushina just held her close and looked at her worried. "Keiko, sweetie what's wrong?" She asked and Keiko just shook. "Sorry, Kaa-chan.. it's just.. I may not have been able to see what they were doing but.. I can still.. and.. I couldn't.. I couldn't.. I couldn't keep them from.." Keiko said trailing off and Kushina seemed to understand what her daughter was saying and she held Keiko's face so that glazed over violet met shining violet.

"Keiko listen to me sweetie your still a kid. Don't blame yourself up for what happened. What 5 year olds do you know are able to fight off a number of grown adults?" Kushina asked and Keiko sniffed. "N-none." She said and Kushina nodded. "Exactly so do not for a second blame yourself for not being able to fight them off." She said and Keiko nodded. "O-okay *hic* Kaa-chan." She replied and Kushina smiled before she pulled the firette for another hug.

It was at that point that there was a knock on the door and Kushina looked towards it. "Come in." She said and the door opened to reveal Tsume Inuzuka, Inoka Yamanaka, Mikoto Uchiha, Hiruzen, and Anko Mitarashi. Tsume and Mikoto were on the same team as Kushina and she saw them as two of her closest friends along with Inoka Yamanaka who even though not on the same team was her friend in the academy like Tsume and Mikoto.

* * *

Keiko and Naruko liked being around the three and saw them as aunts. Anko Mitarashi knew Kushina from back when she was a kid herself and saw Kushina as a big sister as such she saw Keiko and Naruko as little sisters. However, while some people compared Naruko and Anko's outgoing personalities it was Keiko that liked to spend more time with the snake mistress than Naruko did.

The four walked into the room and saw Naruko sleeping in a chair, while Keiko was hugging Kushina. "Hey everyone. You got here just after Keiko woke up." Kushina said and the four smiled. "We can see.." Tsume said before she looked toward the firette. "How are you doing pup?" Tsume asked and keiko smiled slightly. "I'm relatively fine. Aunt Tsume my body and head hurt but other then that nothing out of normal." She said and Tsume smiled.

"I'm glad to hear." She said. After that Anko sat at the edge of the bed to talk to the firette. Meanwhile, Mikoto, Kushina, Inoka, Tsume, and Hiruzen went outside to talk. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with her?" Hiruzen asked and Kushina shook her head before she sighed. "Nothing out of the usual. She was more worried if Naruko made it out of the house then anything. She was blaming herself for not being able to put up a fight though." She replied.

* * *

"I hope you said it wasn't." Inoka said. "Of course, Inoka. I'm not going to let her blame herself. Before she woke up I had to get that through Naruko's head. Because she was blaming herself for leaving and not forcing Keiko to go with her." Kushina said. "Damn the bastards behind this. I hope their suffering." Tsume said and Kushina, Mikoto, and Inoka nodded before they looked toward Hiruzen.

"Not to worry, before Anko arrived. She, Inoichi, and Ibiki were instructed to take as long as the needed to get all the information from the people behind it. Suffice to say that a number of people on the civilian council have been arrested and I've been thinking of a.. unique punishment for them but while I do that they should currently be with Ibiki and Inoichi." He said and the women blinked at that. **_'Damn.'_** The 4 thought in unison.

"Well, now I'd love to stay longer but I have paperwork to get to have a good day the rest of you. I know I will." He said and the 4 looked shocked. They had heard Hiruzen complain about paperwork before but never had they heard him say he would be having a good day doing it. **_'Must be the paperwork surrounding the people that attacked Keiko.'_** They thought before they walked back into the room.

* * *

When they did they saw that Naruko was awake, on the bed, and crying into her sister's lap repeating the words _i'm sorry_ and _i'm so sorry_ over and over again. "Its alright nee-sama. Please, no more crying it's not your fault." Keiko said and Naruko looked up at her sister as she wiped her face. "But.. *sniff* I left.. *hic* and.." Naruko started but Keiko placed her hands on the sides of her face.

"Baka nee-sama I told you to run, remember. If you had taken me with you there's a change we both would've been caught. In the end, i'm alive so there's no need to apologize." Keiko said and Naruko sighed. "A-alright Keiko." She said and Keiko smiled. "Good." She said and Naruko grinned. "I'm glad your okay Keiko. I was really worried about you." She said and Keiko nodded.

"I'm glad myself but I'm more glad that your okay nee-sama." She said and Naruko just sighed. "Seriously Keiko you really need to learn to worry about yourself more often." She said and Keiko waved her off. "Why? You and Kaa-chan do that enough. So someone has to worry about you two." She said and Naruko then flicked her forehead. "Ow, nee-sama what was that for?" Keiko asked as she held her forehead.

* * *

"Don't question your nee-sama. Worry about yourself more sometimes, understand." Keiko said as she stood on the bed and pointed at Keiko's nose not that the firette could see it. "Yes, nee-sama." She said and Naruko nodded as she put her hand on her hips. "Good, you make your nee-sama and future Hokage proud." Naruko said. Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Inoka, and Anko all looked at the sight and started laughing which grabbed both girls attention.

"Hi, Kaa-chan, aunt Tsume, aunt Inoka, aunt Mikoto did you finish talking about whatever you were talking about?" Keiko asked and Kushina nodded. "Yes, we have and you know what after what happened today I almost forgot to tell you two that i'm going to start having you two train to become ninja." Kushina said. Keiko smiled at that while Naruko hopped off the bed and was bouncing around cheering.

When the young blue eyed blonde jumped and landed in front of Tsume the older woman picked her up. "Alright pup enough bouncing your not a ball." Tsume said while silently wondering how Kushina dealt with a giant ball of energy like Naruko in the first place. "Aww, aunt Tsume I was just excited. I get to start my training which means I get to start my way to becoming Hokage. Hopefully the first female one at that." Naruko said and Tsume chuckled.

* * *

"Even so pup, no need for all of that your more hyper then Kiba." She said and Keiko giggled. "To be honest aunt Tsume I don't think anyone is more hyper than nee-sama." Keiko said and everyone nodded. It was true even though Keiko herself was an Uzumaki she was usually very tame. She was the calmer one between herself and Naruko. And besides Kushina was really the only one who could rein the sun kissed blonde haired girl in.

"You've got a point but on the reminder that you two are going to start your training I've got something for you Keiko." She said and Keiko tilted her head slightly. "What would that be?" Keiko asked. "I'm going to let you pick out a pup to be your partner think of it as a present." She said and Keiko smiled. "Really?" She asked and Tsume nodded. "Yep, really I'll let your mom know when you can pick one out." Tsume said as she put Naruko down who happened to be pouting.

"Really, keiko gets to have a puppy no fair." She said and everyone sweat dropped. "Uh, nee-sama. Did you forget dogs don't listen to you and.. your a bit afraid of them." Keiko said and Naruko looked toward her sister offended. "That's not true dogs do-" Naruko started before she started to think it over. The last time she was around a dog was when she was 3 and a villager tried to get it to attack her.

* * *

Her mom then beat the guy senseless but Naruko hadn't been the same around all dogs since then, in other words she was afraid. Plus they really, really didn't listen to what she told them. "Oh.. right I forgot. My bad." She said and everyone looked at her with a blank expression. "You forgot that your afraid of dogs?" Anko asked and Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "A bit, but never mind so Keiko gets a dog. Just keep it far away from me." She said which made everyone laugh.

The blonde then felt a hand touch the top of her head and she looked up to see her mother. "Don't worry sweetie we'll find something cool for you to have alright." She said and Naruko nodded. "Okay, Kaa-chan." She said before she hugged her mother who hugged her back. "Okay, so for now we can talk about training later. Keiko needs to get some rest." Kushina said and the others nodded before leaving the room but not before giving their goodbyes leaving Kushina and Naruko in the room with the firette.

* * *

 **[- 3 Weeks Later (October) -]**

Keiko had been released from the hospital after spending 2 weeks resting. From what could be seen she was fine except it was later discovered that Keiko had apparently developed a case of androphobia whenever she heard, smelled, or slightly sensed a male she would freak which led to Kushina having to carry her around. Unfortunately, she also reacted that way with all men even those she knew wouldn't hurt her.

That meant she was given very moderate exposure to them until she could get used to them. Currently, Keiko and Naruko were standing in a field with Kushina across from them. Keiko was wearing a black tank-top with a purple uzumaki swirl on the back, black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, black open toe and open heel leggings with a violet trim. She also had on a pair of elbow-length black arm warmers that covered her knuckles and have a hole on the side for his thumbs with a violet trim.

Naruko was wearing a black t-shirt with a red uzumaki swirl on the front, white knee-length shorts, black thigh-length stockings, and blue shinobi sandals. "Okay you I'm going to help you two train to become ninja and so you can better defend yourselves." Kushina said and the two nodded. "Alright, Kaa-chan." The two said and Kushina. "Good, I like the enthusiasm." She said.

* * *

"Okay now, the first things first Keiko there something you need to know." Kushina said and Keiko tilted her head. "What's that Kaa-chan?" She asked and Kushina walked up to her and placed her hands on the young firette's shoulders. "It's that you were born with a special chakra." Kushina said and both sisters looked confused. "Special chakra?" Keiko asked and Kushina nodded.

"Yes, you see those born with Shadow Chakra are completely incapable of using elemental Jutsu the way other ninjas are." Kushina said and Naruko and Keiko's eyes widened. "R-really, but haven't you said that ninjutsu especially elemental ninjutsu is one of the many tools widely used by ninja. Isn't that bad that she can't use it?" Naruko asked and Kushina nodded.

"Yes, I have said that. However, I said that with shadow chakra she would be incapable of using elemental Jutsu the way other ninjas are. The reason for that is because Shadow Chakra enhances the more destructive characteristics of the elements. So for Keiko being a user of it she's going to need to create her own elemental jutsu since shadow chakra forces her body to use dark elemental chakra for dark elements or the shadow of an element." Kushina said.

* * *

"So you mean that I use a type of chakra that will make say a jutsu for.. fire hotter than a regular flame?" Keiko asked and Kushina nodded. "Exactly, but your dark elemental jutsu will be harder to control than the regular elemental jutsu used by Naruko. However, just because your shadow chakra increases an elements destructiveness it doesn't in any way alter the weaknesses of the elements. so be careful." Kushina said and Keiko nodded.

"I will Kaa-chan I promise, but is there anything else I need to know?" She asked and Kushina nodded. "Yes, there is. You should also know that your shadow chakra will in no way affect your ability to use regular ninjutsu and as a perk you'll even be able to create non-elemental jutsu if you want. Plus you'll have no need for hand signs for any jutsu you create since the elemental jutsu created will be harder to control." Kushina said and Keiko smiled.

"Well, that's good." She said and Naruko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would suck if you couldn't use regular jutsu I would think it'd make being a ninja almost impossible." She said and Kushina shook her head. "It would be difficult but not impossible there are ninja that can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu at all. In fact there's one that lives in this village and he's very strong." She said and the two looked amazed.

* * *

"That sounds cool." Naruko said and Keiko shrugged. "I guess he must have worked really hard if he's very strong." Keiko said and Kushina nodded. "Yes, and he continues to do so." She said. "Now focus back on me, there's still some more I have to tell you." She said and Naruko and Keiko gave her their complete attention. "Okay, Kaa-chan." They said and she smiled.

"Good now this is important so listen up. Due to the extra boost in destructiveness shadow chakra gives, your going to be limited to 3 dark elements depending on your elemental affinity. These elemental are your affinity as your first element, the element your affinity is weak against as your second element, and the element your second element is weak against as your third element." Kushina said.

"I see so then it's important for me to know my affinity then?" She asked and Kushina nodded. "Yes, which we'll check early on." She said and Keiko nodded. "Alright." She said before Kushina stood up straight. "Alright now that we have that explained. We'll talk about the rest of what your training will entail." She said and the two nodded. "Right." The two said and Kushina smiled.

* * *

"Alright, so for physical training I found some things you both may find fun. We'll also have you using weights to help increase your strength and speed. Keiko we need to get you better at using your sense of smell and hearing. We're also going to get you better at using that seismic sense of yours." Kushina said and Keiko nodded. "Okay, Kaa-chan." She said and Kushina smiled.

"Good the two of you will also be working on chakra control so you can get better at using jutsu. I'll let you two pick a personal weapon all your own. Keiko has to also pick up her puppy in a few days too so we have to get the two working as a team. For ninjutsu we'll have you two check you affinities before anything else and also work on learning those needed for the academy." Kushina said and the two nodded. "Okay, Kaa-chan." They said and Kushina smiled.

"Alright then we'll start with these." She said as she pulled out two sheets of paper and Naruko looked confused. "What are those?" She asked. "These are chakra litmus sheets or chakra paper. They're used for finding out a ninja's elemental infinity." She said and Naruko nodded. "So we use those to find out what affinity we have?" she said and Kushina nodded.

* * *

"Exactly, if it's fire the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If it's water the paper will become wet and damp. If it's wind the paper will split in two. If it's Lightning the paper will wrinkle. And If it's Earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. So now I'll give you each one and I want you to each take pour your chakra into the sheet and we'll find out you affinities." Kushina said and they nodded.

"Alright." They replied before Kushina gave them each a sheet. "Keiko you start." She said and Keiko nodded. "Okay, Kaa-chan." She said before she poured her chakra into the slip, it was about a minute before the slip turned black and wrinkled. "Hmm, looks like you have a lightning affinity." Kushina said. "So that means when creating a dark elemental jutsu i can only create ones of lightning, wind, and fire?" Keiko asked and Kushina nodded.

"That's right." She said before looking over to Naruko. "Okay Naruko your turn." Kushina said and Naruko nodded. "Okay, Kaa-chan." She said before she poured her chakra into the slip, it was about a minute before the slip split in half indicating a wind element, both of the halves became wet and damp indicating a water element, the right half then turned brownish indicating an earth element.

* * *

What happened next surprised Kushina as the right sheet grew a small leaf and the left sheet turned to ice. "Uh, Kaa-chan what was that about?" Naruko asked and Kushina blinked. "Uh, well. You have a strong earth, water, and wind element. You also seem to have the wood style and the ice style Kekkei Genkai." She said and Keiko seemed to react at that. "Wait, but Kaa-chan wasn't the first Hokage the only one with the wood style?" Keiko asked and Kushina sighed.

"Yes, I never mentioned this because I never actually thought it would appear again but the first Hokage had two children. The oldest child had two children which was Tsunade and her younger brother. As for the youngest child he had two children as well which were my father the oldest and his baby sister who is your aunt Kisara. Who as you know is only is fairly young since there was a considerable gap between my father's birth and hers." Kushina said and the two nodded.

They had met their aunt who was the ANBU lion and they liked her a lot. Naruko seemed to enjoy getting on her nerves or picking fights with her whenever their aunt called Naruko short. They had also been told about their father and were told never to tell anyone which they agreed. However, they didn't know about the nine or ten-tails yet because Kushina was waiting till they were a bit older for that secret. "And the reason for the ice style?" Keiko asked.

* * *

"That involves your father. He and I did research together on his background since he was an orphan and he wanted to make sure you two would be born as healthy as can be. It's how we learned that far back that you two have a great-great-great-great-great-great grandparent that was from the Yuki clan who are known for the Ice style. You also have a great-great-great-great grandparent that was a member of the Kaguya clan who are known for the dead bone pulse." She said.

"Uh what's the dead bone pulse?" Keiko and Naruko asked. "It's a Kekkei Genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, so they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking allowing them to create weapons of bones." She said and Naruko cringed while Keiko looked fascinated. "That sounds.." They said. "Cool." Keiko said. "Disgusting." Naruko said.

Kushina just smiled at the two. For as alike as they looked they were so different. After the two responded Naruko looked towards her twin. "You really find a Kekkei Genkai that let's you use your bones as cool?" She asked and Keiko nodded. "Yes, I do. A Kekkei Genkai like that would really help a taijutsu user and you would never really need to carry weapons around." She said. "But its just so weird." Naruko replied and the two continued their discussion as Kushina looked at them.

* * *

 **[- 1 Year 2 Months Later (December) -]**

Over a year had passed and the girls' training had come far. Keiko has enhanced her senses to the point that she can 'see' in her own way. Primarily using her seismic sense she could feel a general image of the area around her. Throwing in the use of her sense of smell and hearing and she could deduce a person or objects location, smell, and get a general feel of what they looked like just without any complex descriptions that involved color.

In ninjutsu she had learned how to use the substitution jutsu it was hard to utilize hand seals but after some time she got them down. She couldn't use the transformation jutsu since she couldn't see she wouldn't really be able to make an adequate or believable transformations. She couldn't use the regular clone jutsu because of her large reserves since she was an Uzumaki. So her mother taught her and her sister how to use the shadow clone jutsu which made physical clones rather than illusion clones.

On the front with her shadow chakra she had decided to call the style as whole the 'darkness style' claiming that it sounded cool and that it would never tip off those who fought against her what element she was using to combat them with also making it difficult to counter attack. She had devised 1 for the lightning element, 1 for the wind element, and she was currently working on one for the fire element.

* * *

Taijutsu she seemed to slightly excel in since it would mostly be her main form of combat. Even though she had her way of _seeing_ things it didn't completely help her with her marksmanship. She showed to have good flexibility, speed, reflexes, and a decent amount of strength. So she focused on those areas while adding in portions of the strong fist style. Kushina told her that once she got a better handle on her fighting style that she'd help her add something else to it to make it better.

Naruko had been focusing on her ninjutsu primarily. When Hiruzen learned that she had the wood style he was surprised and once he calmed down it took him a while but he was able to supply her with a scroll for jutsu used by the first Hokage. She hasn't been able to come up with anything for her Ice style but Keiko has been helping her come up with ideas. Her taijutsu was fairly good she had more strength and stamina than Keiko but fairly decent amounts of speed and reflexes.

Unlike Keiko, Naruko was able to learn the substitution and the transformation jutsus. Both girls were also taught the tree climbing exercise as well as the leaf sticking exercise. Kushina hadn't taught them the water walking exercise just yet as she was a bit worried of how it'll effect Keiko's ability to 'see' since her seismic sense primarily required her to be on solid ground she had no idea if the firette would be able to _see_ while standing on water.

* * *

Currently, Keiko was walking through the village. She wanted to get some alone time in a relative sense. She was wearing her normal clothes except she had on a black jacket and black pants. Walking next to her was a small puppy with black fur, a black nose, a blue right eye and a violet left eye, and a violet lotus flower mark on its forehead. Like Kushina had said a few days after starting the girls' training Keiko was allowed to get a puppy.

The same puppy walking next to her she named Samsara. The two quickly bonded and became almost like the best of friends. They preformed the necessary bonding that would allow Samsara to utilize jutsu and due to Keiko's shadow chakra Samsara developed the lotus mark on her head, the violet left eye, and the ability to use some of the darkness style jutsus Keiko has and will create.

For now though Kushina hadn't had them train with Tsume who offered to lend a hand yet until their bond developed more. As Keiko walked she came to a sudden halt with Samsara stopping with her at the sound of boys laughing. Keiko's ears perked as she detected 3 boys near a girl. She then walked to the sound of the laughter and came to the realization that the boys were picking on the girl. "You Hyūga all think your better than us no clans." The first boy said.

* * *

"I bet she thinks she's all high and mighty being a Hyūga, probably sees us as trash, don't ya Hyūga." The second boy said. The girl said nothing as she hugged her knees and tried to curl into a ball. "Oh so now your ignoring us, huh?" the first boy asked but again she tried to curl in tighter while closing her eyes. The girl had dark blue hair that was in a hime-cut, and featureless lavender tinged eyes. She was wearing a red jacket, blue pants, and a scarf.

She was a member of the Hyuga clan that was known for their byakugan. Keiko never really met any of the members personally but from what she had heard is that they were stuck up and from what her mom had told her that, the being stuck up trait was true for some members but not all and that it was best to make her own decision on the members when she meets them. "Oh so now your ignoring us, huh?" the first boy asked but again she tried to curl in tighter while closing her eyes.

"That's it i'm gonna teach you a lesson!" the first boy said. The boy then threw a punch and the girl closed her eyes tighter waiting for the inevitable but after a few moments she realized that there was no pain. She then opened her eyes to see a girl with waist-length red hair that had golden blonde tips with slightly orange highlights standing in front of her holding the boys fist with a black puppy sitting by her.

* * *

"Huh? Wait a minute you're one of those girls my parents said stay away from!" The kid said. Now even though Keiko had androphobia there were times where it went completely forgotten and that was only when she was very angry to the point her attitude would pull a complete 180 and it'd be like dealing with an angry Kushina. After the boy's comment Keiko just sighed honestly not wanting to deal with ignorant people. "Leave he girl alone." She said menacingly.

The boys then looked at each other and then looked back at Keiko before they broke out into hysterical laughter. "Really, the blind freak girl is protecting one of those Hyūga freaks, that's hilarious." the third boy said. At that the girl behind Keiko looked surprised. **_'Sh-she's blind?'_** She thought as Keiko's hair shadowed her eyes, and a red aura surrounded her causing her hair to defy gravity as if it was 10 lashing tails.

Keiko never liked when people went and treated others badly especially her family or other girls. "Don't talk about her like that, ya know." Keiko said as she lifted her head and it looked like her eyes were glowing violet. As the boy's laughed she clenched her hand around the fist of boy who had tried to punch the Hyūga girl behind her. The boy started screaming out in pain as the slight sound of cracking could be heard from his hand.

* * *

"You three better apologize or else i'll crush you." She said and the 3 boys coward in fear. "We-we-we're sorry!" They yelled as two ran leaving the boy with his fist stuck in Keiko's grip alone. He tried pulling but to no success of prying his fist from her grip. Keiko then let go of his fist and he fell back. He then picked himself up and ran for the hills and Keiko's calmed down causing her hair and eyes to go back to looking like normal.

As the adrenaline wore off Keiko fell to her knees and hugged herself. Even though times of anger made her forget about her androphobia, once she calmed down her body and mind would remember and she'd start shaking in fear at being in contact or close to the males in question. Samsara looked at her friend and partner worried and she went and cuddled against Keiko's legs as she whimpered.

Keiko heard Samsara and smiled. "I-I'm okay Samsara j-just a-a little sh-shaken is all." She said and the small dog barked and Keiko giggled. "You seem to forget that as much as we've bonded I can't understand you yet. But if I had to guess I'd say your happy i'm fine." Keiko said and Samsara barked again. "I'll take that as a yes." She replied. It was then that the partners' conversation was interrupted by a soft voice.

* * *

"Uh, are you okay?" They heard a soft voice stutter and Keiko turned her head to look behind her in the direction of the girl she had just saved. "Uh, yes. Just like I told Samsara i'm just a bit shaken is all." She said. "I see that's good but may I ask why'd you help me?" The girl asked with a stutter. "Because I don't like it when males pick on females. Plus it was the right thing to do." Keiko said.

"I see and can I ask if your really.." The girl stuttered before trailing off. However, Keiko already had a pretty good idea what the girl was going to ask. "Yes.. i'm really blind. I was born this way actually." Keiko said and the girl was surprised. "R-really? Then how were able to catch the boy's fist and.. still why help me you'd be in just as much danger as me. You can't see them?" The girl asked with a stutter and Keiko giggled.

"Your pretty shy. But to answer your questions. Yes, again i'm blind. I was born blind. I may not be able to see like you can but I can see in my own way. I sense vibrations in the ground and it gives me a general picture. I also have a sharp sense hearing and smell to add on. I helped you because like I said I don't like it when males pick on females and that's because I have androphobia a fear of males. Plus it was the right thing to do." Keiko said and the girl sat there surprised.

* * *

The girl in front of her was blind and had a fear of males. Yet, the firette acted so strong and brave and helped her despite her fears of males. The girl then looked at the blind girl and looked saddened. "I'm sorry." She said and Keiko tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. I told you of my affliction because.. Well.. You asked.. it's as simple as that." Keiko said.

"But because I was weak and couldn't defend myself you had to. You had to face something that leaves you shaken afterwards." The girl said and Keiko reached over and flicked the girls forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" The girl whined/stuttered. "Because.. You don't need to apologize for me having to deal with my.. affliction. I may never get over it yes, but I can't let it control me if I want to be a ninja." Keiko said surprising the bluenette.

 ** _'She wants to be a ninja even though she's blind? But isn't that..'_** The girl thought before Keiko interrupted her thoughts as she continued what she was saying. "And as for being weak your not. Your shy you can't help that so those boys taking it as you thinking you were above them is their faults for being insecure and ignorant. Also there were 3 of them, you can't expect someone who isn't completely trained for it to handle more than one combatant at a time." Keiko said.

* * *

"Okay, then thank you." The girl stuttered and Keiko smiled. "No, problem.. Oh, sorry I just realized that I never asked what your name was. I'm Keiko Uzumaki by the way." She said. "Um, i'm Hinata Hyūga." She stuttered. "Well, it's nice to meet you Hinata." Keiko said before Samsara barked. "Oh, right sorry. This is samsara she's a nin-dog as well as my friend and partner." Keiko said and Hinata smiled. "Uh, hi samsara." She stuttered and said puppy barked.

"I guess that was her saying hello. Our bond has to get a bit stronger before I can understand what she's saying." Keiko said and Hinata nodded. "O-okay." Hinata said. After that the two got up off the ground and started walking. They talked about their likes and dislikes until they made a short ways away from the Hyuga compound and stopped. "Well, Hinata again it was nice meeting you." Keiko said and Samsara barked in agreement while in Keiko's arms.

Hinata smiled softly with a small blush and nodded. "Yes, it was nice meeting you as well." She stuttered before she turned to leave. "Uh, Hinata." Keiko said. "Y-yes, Ke-Keiko." Hinata replied. "Do you.. Do you.. Argh, Ino-chan's right i'm not very good at this. (sigh) Hinata, do you want to maybe.. be friends?" Keiko asked as she looked down towards the ground. Hinata looked at Keiko and blushed a little, she wanted to ask but she was too nervous to ask and so she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's be friends Keiko-chan." She stuttered and Keiko looked a bit surprised and a small blush came to her face at Hinata's already putting 'chan' at the end of her name. However she smiled nonetheless. "Yes, friends Hinata-chan." Keiko said before she pulled Hinata into a one-armed hug so she didn't squish Samsara which caused Hinata's blush to redden. After that the two new friends said their goodbyes and Keiko left to go back home.

* * *

 **[- 2 Years Later (December) -]**

2 years had passed since Keiko met Hinata. The two got along very well, and Keiko even introduced her to Kushina and Naruko. At meeting Hinata, Naruko thought the bluenette was a little weird when ever she fainted when Keiko hugged her or held her hand. Kushina on the other hand was happy that Keiko had befriended the daughter of an old friend of hers, though she was saddened at the memory that Hoshi, Hinata's mom and Kushina's friend had died back when the girls were around 3.

Keiko even introduced Hinata to her other friends which included Ino Yamanaka the daughter of Inoichi and Inoka Yamanaka as well as Inoue Yamanaka their niece and Ino's cousin. As well as Hikari Uchiha the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha, younger sister of Itachi Uchiha, and daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Hinata had met Sasuke but they didn't really converse in all honesty Ino, Inoue, Keiko, and Hikari couldn't blame Hinata they barely did.

That was due to the fact that Sasuke was a lot like his father and he looked down on Ino, Inoue, Keiko, Naruko, Hinata, and even his own sister. Hinata even met Kiba and she got along with him somewhat fine. She was surprised to learn that Naruko and Kiba constantly fought trying to prove who was better. She was even surprised that Keiko really didn't get along with Sasuke.

* * *

It always seemed that the firette got along with anyone except for males unless they were close to her which she thought Sasuke was but to her surprise that was far from the truth. Keiko didn't like Sasuke because again much like his father he looked down on others and for Sasuke, Keiko was someone he really looked down on because she was blind. Which obviously pissed the firette off extremely. Hinata though had to giggle when she saw how Keiko acted around Kiba.

Keiko would insult him just as much as Naruko did but when it came to Kiba's dog Akamaru she praised and spoiled the puppy immensely just as much as she did Samsara. She even once told Akamaru to never become an idiot like Kiba to which the dog agreed much to Kiba's surprise and everyone else's amusement after Keiko gave Akamaru a treat. As to Keiko and Naruko's training the two had come further. The two each took up a weapon, Keiko chose a ninjato while Naruko chose a Katana.

Keiko had her aunt Kisara's help when learning how to use her weapon of choice while Naruko had Kushina. Naruko and Keiko had even taken up fuinjutsu, obviously due being unable to see Keiko couldn't write. However, that didn't stop her from learning and relying on her sister or mother to write the seal(s) for her. With Keiko and her darkness style, she now had 1 lightning, 2 wind, and 2 fire techniques.

* * *

After that she decided that she wouldn't create anymore until she not only controlled the ones she had but came up with one more lightning technique to even everything out. Keiko's bond with Samsara had grown over the years and they could communicate with each other. Keiko found Samsara acted a little like her twin but also like herself. Samsara was energetic, smart, kind, and caring. She unlike most other dogs actually liked Naruko as well even if said blonde still freaked at the sight of her.

She also worried about Keiko just as much as Naruko and Kushina did with her blindness, but she allowed Keiko to be herself and didn't bring it up unless she needed to. However, Keiko and Samsara decided to push back their training only so Keiko could finish what she was working on mastering before she added more to her plate. It really showed that she preferred quality over quantity especially since her darkness style techniques were capable of hurting her if they weren't properly controlled.

Her taijutsu was better than it had been two years ago. She was faster than most her age, and more flexible as well. Her reflexes were okay but she needed to improve on them. Her physical strength while good couldn't compare to Naruko's. However, that didn't mean much when Keiko started to learn how to use the chakra enhanced strength technique. Even though the two had trained their chakra control together Keiko seemed to have better control than Naruko which just made said girl pout when reminded.

* * *

On the other hand Naruko's training had been just as productive. She could use a few jutsu for the wood style, and thanks to her sister's need to create her own jutsu Naruko herself had some jutsu for the ice style that Keiko helped her create. She had also picked up a few wind, water, and earth style jutsu's having been told to not only rely just on her wood and ice style abilities. While the last 2 years have been fine without much incident.

The village did receive one surprise that no one expected. The massacre of the entire Uchiha clan at the hands of Itachi Uchiha except for Sasuke and Hikari who were the only survivors. After word spread, Kushina, Naruko, and Keiko didn't take it well. Kushina and Naruko cried only to be comforted by Keiko. After spending a few days in the hospital the two last Uchiha were moved in with Kushina who happened to be their godmother.

Obviously to most of the villagers were against it and furious that their precious Uchiha being in the same home as the 'demon whores' as they would say. Sasuke just locked himself inside of his room, while Hikari tried to do the same but Keiko being who she was reached out to them even though she hated Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond just choosing to stay on his own but Hikari appreciated the sentiment and allowed her friend to comfort her.

* * *

Currently, Hikari was walking around the house looking for Keiko. She had waist-length black hair with a blue tint and black eyes. She wore a black qipao dress with slits along the sides with an Uchiha fan on the back, and red mid-thigh length shorts underneath. In the months since the massacre she had started to feel better. However, the same couldn't be said for Sasuke who still kept to himself while he had left the room he seemed colder would be how she described it and it worried her if only slightly.

The reason it didn't raise much of an alarm with her is because she had to admit she had become colder as well but not in the way Sasuke had. While he just pushed anyone and everyone away, Hikari pushed those she didn't or couldn't trust away. This primarily led to her keeping her distance from the shinobi and villagers that for the lack of a better word seemed to hate Naruko, Keiko, and Kushina.

She hated the fact that her own older brother who she loved dearly had taken away her family, and it was because of that, that she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let anyone do the same thing again. Which would be the reason for her dislike of the villagers save for a select few who actually like the uzumaki family. As Hikari walked she spotted Kushina and felt that she might know where to find her friend.

* * *

"Hey, aunt Kushina would you happen to know where Keiko-chan is?" She asked and Kushina looked toward her and smiled. "Hm, i'm not sure she wasn't in her room was she?" She asked and Hikari shook her head. "No, I checked there. Samsara is on her bed sleeping but no sign of her. Honestly I think I've checked everywhere and Sasu-nii was no help." Hikari said and Kushina seemed to develop a look indicating that she was thinking.

A few moments passed before she seemed to realize something and Kushina developed a sad look. "You may want to check the backyard I bet you'll find her there." Kushina said and Hikari nodded while a bit confused at Kushina's sad look. "Uh, okay then I'll go check." She said before walking off. Now, the house they lived in was not the house Kushina and Minato had gotten when they were married.

Hiruzen had said it would be a dead giveaway if Kushina suddenly moved in with the twins so he set them up with an apartment. However, after the events of over 3 years ago Kushina felt she needed a better place to keep her children safe. So as much as she loathed the idea due to past experiences she moved into the old Uzumaki compound that had been built when the clan was alive. The same compound that she had been kidnapped from by hidden cloud shinobi years ago.

* * *

At first it brought up bad memories but now that she was older she handled the move in well and with her increased knowledge on seals she made it damn near impossible to break in. The house was large able to fit in at least 14 people. It had 2 basement floors the first had a massive underground training hall and an indoor onsen. the second basement floor had a den, storage room, a indoor pool, a room that held the security sealing array, and a room that held the clan jutsu.

The main floor had a library that held regular jutsu, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a door that led to the back yard. The other 3 floors primarily just had the bedrooms that had their own bathroom. 5 were on the second floor, 5 were on the third floor, and 4 were on the fourth. Then there was a fifth floor but the children were all told that it involved a clan secret that she couldn't tell them and it was only to be known to the clan head.

So Kushina was thought to be the only one who knew what was in the room. However, only two people knew that Keiko knew as well since in a private conversation with Hiruzen, Kushina, and Naruko it was decided that Keiko would become head of the Uzumaki clan when Kushina thought she was mature enough to handle it while Naruko would become head of the Namikaze when not only she could handle it but her and Keiko both became chunnin.

* * *

Which just happened to be the condition for the village learning that Minato was the girls' father. Hikari walked into the backyard looking at the stone path that led into a forest. **_'I guess better to follow the path and see if I find her.'_** she thought before she started to walk down the path. **_'I wonder why Keiko would be back here?'_** She thought. It was a few minutes before the path stopped as she came to a small hill in a clearing and at the top of the hill was a single cherry blossom tree.

Hikari then walked towards the tree and looked around to see if she could find her friend. She then suddenly stopped when she heard sniffling like someone was crying. She then followed the sound quietly and it led her behind the tree where she found Keiko hugging her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Keiko-chan, why are you crying?" Hikari asked and Keiko let out an 'eep' in surprise indicating that the blind girl had been too distracted to notice anyone coming in her direction.

"Uh, I don't know what your talking about. I'm not crying." Keiko said as she wiped her face. Hikari sighed before she sat herself down in front of the firette. "Don't give me that I saw you. So tell me what's wrong?" Hikari asked and Keiko tried to wave the girl off. "I'm fine, Hikari-chan. But how are you.. you know after everything that happened?" Keiko asked and Hikari crossed her arms.

* * *

"I'm getting better but no trying to change th-" Hikari said before she paused as she realized something. The entire time since that night, Hikari had seen Kushina, Naruko, hell even Sasuke grieve at least in their own ways. All the while, Keiko had been there for all of them or at least tried when Sasuke is involved. However, not once had the raven haired girl seen the firette so much as shed a tear or look like she was grieving.

 ** _'She hasn't cried, she hasn't grieved, she's just.. taken care of the rest of us.'_** She thought. And it was at that thought that Hikari started berating herself. Naruko had told her that Keiko had a bad habit of worrying so much about others that she worried about herself last. She knew about the reason Keiko had androphobia and remembered when she overheard a conversation between her mother and brother.

 ** _'She was more worried about Naruko that she didn't break down until she verified that nothing happened to her.'_** Hikari thought before she pulled Keiko into a hug. "Uh, Hikari-chan are yo-" Keiko started but Hikari interrupted. "You freaking baka. Your out here so no one realizes that you haven't grieved yet. You've been so worried about us that you waited till we started to feel better to let yourself cry." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

"Hikari-chan i'm fine honestly." Keiko said and Hikari pulled back but kept her hands on the firette's shoulders. "Don't give me that, I can see it clearly. You worried about us all this time, but you never let anyone worry about you. So i'm not dropping this issue and we're not going anywhere until you've done what you need to do." Hikari said before pulling Keiko back into a hug.

"Keiko, it's alright and fine to worry about us but don't let yourself suffer for it. So please, don't do that anymore?" Hikari asked and Keiko buried her face against Hikari's shoulder. "B-but-" She started before Hikari interrupted. "No buts. Promise me. You don't like seeing us hurt but what about how we feel about you. We don't like seeing you hurt and we especially don't like seeing you suffer in silence. So promise me you'll balance worrying about us and worrying about yourself." Hikari said.

Keiko couldn't hold it in anymore, she was hurting. She had let her family and friend and Sasuke grieve. She had held it in for as long as she could and the dam burst. "I.. *hic* I.. Promise." Keiko said before she broke down in Hikari's arms. Hikari just held her as the firette cried while she kept repeating how she missed Mikoto. Keiko never really talked with many of the other members of the Uchiha.

* * *

Fugaku wasn't that kind to her. Sasuke the same as Fugaku. Itachi was like her own big brother as much as he was Sasuke and Hikari's. Hikari and Sasuke's grandparents were really kind to her and they treated her like she was their granddaughter. Then Mikoto who was her godmother was really kind to her. She really loved spending time with her even if Fugaku seemed to hate it since he held some type of grudge against her father not that he knew she knew who he was.

So when the Uchiha were massacred by Itachi it felt like she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. And that someone had cut out a part of her heart all in a single night. Hikari just held her friend tighter as she cried and a few minutes passed before Keiko fell asleep. Hikari then laid the firette's head down in her lap and played with her hair. **_'I truly hate you Itachi for all of the pain i'm in. For all the pain you put Keiko in.'_** She thought.

She then closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. **_'I never want to feel this way again. I never want Keiko, or aunt Kushina, or Naruko or Sasu-nii to feel that pain again.. and i'll make sure no of them ever do.. now that I have...'_** She thought as she opened her eyes revealing her irises to be red with a single tomoe in each eye circling the pupil. She also had what appeared to be bubbles of electricity spark to life around her. **_'My sharingan.'_** She thought.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Pairings:  
Keiko(OC) x Ino X Hinata X Hanabi X Temari X Sakura X Saya(OC) X Hikari(OC) x Naruko x Shion

Special On-Occasion Pairings:  
*Keiko(OC) x Naruko x Kushina*  
*Keiko(OC) x Ino x Inoka*


	2. Chapter 2

Talking - "Hello"  
Thinking - **_'Hello'_**  
Tailed Beast Talking - **"Hello"**  
Jutsu - **_Hello_**  
I Don't Own Naruto, Just my OC's.

* * *

 **•~•._.•-•._.•Chapter 2•._.•-•._.•~•**

 ** **Previous**** **Chapter**

 _She then closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. 'I never want to feel this way again. I never want Keiko, or aunt Kushina, or Naruko or Sasu-nii to feel that pain again.. and i'll make sure no of them ever do.. now that I have...' She thought as she opened her eyes revealing her irises to be red with a single tomoe in each eye circling the pupil. She also had what appeared to be bubbles of electricity spark to life around her. 'My sharingan.' She thought._

* * *

 **[- 11 Months Later (November) -]**

Naruko ran through the streets of the village being chased by a group of villagers trying to get away. "Get back here you demon bitch!" She heard but she never stopped she couldn't just go and attack them and she was afraid. Afraid that the villagers may do to her what the men who had broken into their apartment did to her sister 4 years prior. "Great of all the times to get seperated from Keiko and Hikari it had to be today." She muttered to herself.

The girls had decided to go out to spend time with each other. Sasuke went out to do his own thing not really caring. And when Kushina asked if she wanted her to go with them they said they'd be fine. **_'How stupid were we to believe that.'_** Naruko thought as she just kept running and after a few minutes she turned into an alleyway. She wasn't so worried about getting stuck at a dead end since she could use the tree climbing technique to just scale the wall and get away.

As she ran, she soon came to a dead end but just as she was about to walk up the wall a series of shuriken cut off her path she then looked up and cursed at the sight of 5 shinobi looking down at her. **_'Just fucking great.'_** Naruko thought. "Got you now demon bitch." One of them said and fear filled her being as she saw some of the.. lustful gazes they had. She could fight but based on what she could tell two of them were jounin.

* * *

Even though she never really showed it Naruko had a rational fear at the prospect of being raped for the first time. Even though Keiko had seemed fine Naruko, Kushina, and even Hikari had seen the effects it had on her. Keiko still had nightmares, her androphobia kept her from trying to interact with men she didn't trust which the list of ones she did was very small and she barely slept.

Hikari, Kushina, and her did their best to help her sleep but even on nights where she slept without incident it was never truly for long. At having her escape plan screwed with she turned to run back and hopefully get a chance to get passed the villagers without much trouble but just as she turned the civilians that had been chasing her came upon her location and she started to feel a bit more fearful.

"We've got you now demon." One of the members of the group said as the shinobi landed behind her to keep her from trying to run. At that moment Naruko was consumed by her fear, she fell onto her butt trembling as both groups loomed closer. The groups then attacked both civilian and shinobi and they got as far kicking and punching her as well as removing her pants before they all felt a powerful amount of killing intent coming from where they had entered the alley.

* * *

They all looked and saw Keiko, her glazed over eyes glaring at the group with her hair defying gravity, a red aura around her, and moving around like ten tails. All the while, Samsara and Hikari were behind her. "You." She growled while members of the group smirked at the sight of the blind firette. "So the other demon whore appears. come to get some 'loving' as well I see." A man said and Naruko looked worried.

She didn't want her sister to go through the experience a second time and knowing her sister's androphobia if the guy got too close she'd most likely freak, making her completely vulnerable. However, she was also confused that Keiko seemed alright. In all honestly she had never truly seen the moments when Keiko's anger overpowered her mind making her forget her androphobia so this was a first for her.

"You won't touch nee-sama with your filthy hands you pieces of scum." Keiko said and the villagers looked angry at that. "Don't you dar-" A woman was about to yell before Keiko interupted. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch!" She yelled surprising everyone there just as the red aura turned blue with specks of black here and there. "You sorry ass bastards have pissed me off! Because.." Keiko said as the chains of chakra started to come out of her back but she didn't seem to notice.

* * *

The area around them started to feel cold and suffocating as aura then changed from blue to pure violet. "No one and I mean no one.." Keiko said as her canines grew longer, her nails grew out slightly to a point giving her claws, red golden-tipped fox ears appeared on her head, a red golden-tipped fox tail appeared connected to her tail bone, and two scarlet dots sitting horizontally with inches of space between them appeared on her collar bone.

Then her eyes changed as they developed a pale purple glow, her pupils changed into dark blue 4-point stars with a circle around it and a single dark blue tomoe with a black outline seeming attached to the circle, circling around the star in each eye **(1)**. While all of this was happening Hikari looked surprised, confused, and worried she had never seen Keiko this angry before.

Sure Keiko had gotten angry it was no surprise but never to this level before. She was truly pissed and looked like there would be no calming her down. She was also confused by the fox ears and tail that had appeared connected to her friend. "Hurts my nee-sama!" Keiko yelled before hard solid black structures started to growing out of the ground like trees. The group screamed at the prospect of dying but it was one of the shinobi that really screwed up.

* * *

"Stop this instant demon!" He yelled and Keiko seemed to look towards him. "You may not be able to see it but I have the other demon whore you call a sister here and a kunai to her throat." He said. Keiko feeling the vibrations around could tell he wasn't lying and suddenly the structures stopped growing. "Good, now your gonna stand down and let me end you or your dear sister here dies." He said and Keiko didn't move but the chains redrew into her back.

Her eyes changed back to normal, the aura surrounding her faded away, and her hair returned to its calm position. However, the physical changes Keiko had endured did not recede. Naruko was worried she knew Keiko would do what the man asked. She didn't want her to but she had no real idea what to do in this situation. The man then smirked at the firette. "Good." He said and he ran forward to attack Keiko.

However, this is where he screwed up. He had let Naruko go and she was worried about her sister and the thought of her getting hurt again made her angry. "Damn you." She muttered before a red aura appeared around her. Her hair started to defy gravity making it look like nine tails lashing around. "You will not hurt my little sister damn it!" Naruko yelled before the red aura changed to a magenta color.

* * *

Her canines grew longer, her nails grew out slightly to a point giving her claws, blonde white tipped fox ears appeard on her head, a blonde white-tipped fox tail appeared connected to her tails bone. Then her eyes changed as they developed a pale purple glow, her pupils changed into dark blue 4-point stars with a circle around it and a single dark blue tomoe with a black outline seeming attached to the circle, circling around the star in each eye.

Chains made of chakra shot from her back and ran forward towards the man. Just as he was about to attack Keiko he stopped as the chains wrapped around him and pulled him back. He was then thrown into the group and Naruko turned and glared at the fear stricken villagers and shinobi. "You will never attack my sister you bastards!" She said just as ANBU appeared on the roof tops. "That I have to say I agree with Naruko-chan." Everyone heard.

They looked to see Hiruzen standing behind Keiko, Hikari, and Samsara. "Jiji?" Naruko asked and he nodded. "Yes, I came as soon as I felt the chakra surge. Naruko you calm down now. The ANBU here will take care of them." He said and Naruko nodded as she started to calm down. The chains receded back into her back, the aura disappeared, and her eyes changed back to normal. However, her physical changes didn't recede.

* * *

Once Naruko had calmed Hiruzen sighed. "ANBU take them all away." He said and the ANBU members prepared to move but one of the shinobi decided to be stupid. "Screw this! Why are you helping those demons live. If you won't do what needs to be done then I will!" The man said as he sped through handsigns but before he could finish the sound of birds rang out. **_'Birds? Why does it sound like so many?'_** Keiko thought before an ANBU racing towards the shinobi entered her range.

She ' _saw'_ a shinobi running low to the ground and from the sound she could tell that he was the source. **_'Not birds but.. a jutsu that sounds like it. And the feel of the chakra it's.. so powerful.'_** She thought before the ANBU impaled the shinobi. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and the ANBU continued with their orders. They gathered the group of villagers and shinobi and then disappeared. Hiruzen then looked toward the twins and looked worried that the changes done to their bodies had not disappeared.

"Keiko-chan. Naruko-chan. Come with me we need to get you two checked out. And you come along too Hikari." He said and the three nodded and Samsara barked. Just as the group came out of the alley Kushina was running up. "Oh, my god you three are alright." She asked as she hugged the three. "Yeah, we're fine kaa-chan." Keiko and Naruko said. "I'm fine aunt Kushina." Hikari said and Samsara barked.

* * *

"Samsara said she's fine too." Keiko said and Kushina pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Well, im glad you three are alright. And you too Samsara." She said. And it was then that Kushina took notice of the fox ears and tails that Keiko and Naruko had. "Girls what happened to you?" She asked and the two looked confused. "What do you mean?" The two asked in unison and caused Hiruzen, Kushina, Hikari, and Samsara to sweat drop.

"Keiko-chan, you and Naruko-chan have ears on your heads and tails connected to your butts." Hikari said and the two then looked towards each other. Keiko reached up and felt her sister's head while Naruko looked at the top of Keiko's head. "Nee-sama.." Keiko said. "Y-yeah?" Naruko asked. "You have ears on your head." Keiko said and Naruko nodded. "Yeah, I can feel you touching them. Also you have ears on your head, too." She said.

At that Keiko then reached up and touched the top of her head feeling the ears react to her soft caresses. "I see." Keiko said as she pulled her hand away from her head. Hiruzen, Kushina, Samsara, and Hikari just watched the exchange to see what would happen once the two finally reacted. The answer to their question was that Keiko and Naruko fainted which caused them to sweat drop.. again.

* * *

 **[- 3 years 5 Months (April) -]**

Keiko sat in her academy class bored out of her mind. The 3 years since her and her sister's sudden change have been.. informative and productive. After first waking up they talked with Hiruzen, Kana who was Hiruzen's personal doctor, and Kushina. At that Keiko, Hikari, and Naruko were told about Keiko having half of the ten-tailed fox sealed inside of her while Kushina and Naruko each had their own half of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of them.

That hadn't shocked them as much as finding out that it was Minato who had done it. Naruko and Keiko were surprised at first but soon they settled down however that didn't stop the fact that they were angry that their own father would cursed the two of them to the dangers that they've been forced to endure. After that it was explained to them that they each seemed to have merged to a portion of their respective tailed beast's chakra.

Since they were fairly young at the time, there was no way their bodies could've survived tapping into the chakra so their bodies were forced to adapt to it which is why the result was the fox tail, fox ears, claws, and elongated canines. After that Hikari was sworn to secrecy being told that the secret of Minato being Keiko and Naruko's father wasn't to be told by anyone to anyone.

* * *

The secret of the nine-tails and ten-tails however could only be told by Keiko and Naruko when they chose to reveal it. After that Keiko and Naruko learned that they had manifested the adamantine sealing chains and that Keiko had manifested the dead bone pulse which excited the firette and caused her blonde twin to cringe a bit still finding the idea of using one's own bones as weapons slitly gross but she was happy for her sister nonetheless.

After that Keiko and Naruko's training picked up. They learned to better control the sealing chains with Kushina. Keiko trained with Tsume which gave the girl a bit of a feral edge to her taijutsu. She and Samsara even learned how to use the man beast clone and due to Keiko's sudden change she didn't need to pick up the all-fours jutsu that all Inuzuka used to give them the feral traits that Keiko now naturally had.

A side-effect that both girls had found from the sudden merge that caused their changes was that their chakra control was way better, as they trained it. Another one was the appearance of a doujutsu that while the same was unique for each sister. The girls called it the Yorugan but had no real idea on how they came up with the name or how they even knew it.

* * *

For Keiko, it didn't give her, her sight unfortunately but it allowed her to extend her senses into a 360 degree field allowing her to _'see'_ aerial attacks which also made her markmenship better as long as her target was within her range. It hadn't showed any other abilities but she figured it would later on. Naruko's had the 360 degree field and enhanced her senses but it also allowed for her to catch highspeed movements much like the sharingan.

Currently, Keiko was sitting in class and their teacher Iruka was doing a review. The reason she was bored was because she knew the information already. She had changed a bit physically in the last 3 years. Her hair now came down to her calves and was partially done up into two pigtails by black ribbons, her eyes looked sharp, and were slightly slanted **(2)** , her breast had grown to a b-cup, and her lips were a pale ruby color.

She was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie that stopped above her midriff with a dark purple Uzumaki crest on the back, a dark purple tank-top underneath her hoodie, detached loose black sleeves with a dark purple trim that were puffed up under her shoulders and ran inches past her hands becoming wider toward the ends **(3)** , short black shorts, a violet belt, and the sheath to her ninjato was set horizontally on the back of her shorts.

* * *

She also had on black thigh-high open heel and open toe leggings with a violet trim, a pair of elbow-length black arm warmers that covered her first knuckles and had a hole on the side for her thumbs with a violet trim underneath her detached sleeves, and many small dark purple belts adorning both arms **(4)**. However, she wasn't the only one to change. Naruko's hair reached her hips and was done up in pigtails with black ribbons and her breast had grown out to a b-cup.

She was wearing a black jacket with an orange trim that stopped above her midriff while the sleeves became wider towards the ends as they stopped at her first knuckles and the collar reached up to her chin with a red Uzumaki crest on the back, an orange mid-thigh skirt and a transparent black underskirt, a black belt, black knee-high stockings that were connected to her skirt, and had on black low-heel ankle high boots that hugged her legs like shinobi sandals do but covered her toes.

Naruko also had a kunai holster strapped to her right thigh and a black weapons pouch attached the back of her belt. "Keiko Uzumaki. Are you listening this is going to be important for tomorrow." He said and she had her glazed over eyes look in his direction. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei did you say something?" She asked and people in the class laughed as Iruka sweat dropped. **_'Has she been spending time with Kakashi?'_** He thought before he sighed.

* * *

After that he continued with class before it came to an end. Keiko then picked up Samsara and placed the small dog into her hood, stood up, and started to head for the door. She then walked out of the room with Naruko and Hikari by her side and then they both left the building and walked until Keiko suddenly stopped at the gate causing Naruko to look towards her. "Kei-chan what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Wait for it." She said and then the group heard a voice. "Keiko, Hikari, Naruko wait up damn it!" They heard and Keiko turned to face Asuna Hoseki. The girl had short shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, green eyes, and she was flat-chested. She was wearing a chocolate brown tank top, chocolate brown detached sleeves that start at the elbow and end with a wide cuff around her wrists, black shorts that stopped below her knees, and black shinobi sandals.

There was a symbol of a circle with a diamond at the center on the right leg of her shorts. The girl was from another clan not originally of the leaf village, and her mother had been adopted by Anko's parents years ago before they passed. "What do you want gorilla girl?" Keiko asked and Asuna glared. One other thing about the girl is that she and Keiko didn't get along well which usually led to a fight or two between them.

* * *

"Don't call me gorilla girl, kitsune brat!" Asuna said and Keiko glared at her. "Don't call me kitsune brat, gorilla girl! Why don't you go find an ape to go screw and leave me alone!" Keiko yelled. Asuna was about to retort before a fist suddenly collided with both of their heads. "OW!" The two said before Asuna glanced up to see Anko standing above them. "Aunt Anko." Asuna said and Keiko just faced the woman.

"Hi, Anko-nee what are you doing here?" Keiko asked. "Hello, Kei-chan. Hello Asuna. Would one of you two like to remind me what I said about fighting each other." Anko said and the two sighed. "Don't fight each other.." They said before continuing. "Unless your capable of making the other bleed and piss their pants in fear." They said and Anko nodded. "Right and are you two capable of doing both of those things?" She asked and the two thought it over before shaking their heads.

"No." They replied. "Then no fighting." She said and they sighed. "Yes, Anko-nee/aunt Anko." Keiko and Asuna said respectively as they crossed their arms. "Wish I could though it'd be funny as hell." They both muttered loud enough for those close enough to hear causing Anko to laugh while Naruko and Hikari sweat dropped. "Anko-nee has officially corrupted my little sister." Naruko said as she looked down and Hikari laughed nervously.

* * *

"Come on Naruko it's not that ba-" Hikari said before she sighed. "Alright I don't even really know why I'm trying yeah she's corrupted her alright." Hikari said. The truth of the matter is, is that they had a bit of a point. Due to the change that they had gone through there were some personality changes. However, due to Naruko already being sneaky, prank happy, and etc. there wasn't much to notice. Keiko however who was usually more level headed the changes were hard not to notice.

She had become slightly hedonistic, a tad bit perverted towards females since she had androphobia it was quite clear that her sexual preferences were aimed towards women much to the silent joy of a certain Hyūga and yamanaka heiress, she had become a bit more aggressive in which her response due to her androphobia usually ended up being violence of some kind, she had become a tad bit sadistic as well as sneaky, and she was already fairly cunning so not much change there.

And because of these personality changes Anko took the young firette under her wing to help rane them in so that they didn't control her. She didn't completely change though she was still caring, kind, and still the much more level headed sister unless Asuna or Sasuke were involved then she was ready to tear them a new one the more they pissed her off. "Alright, Asuna say good bye we got to get going." Anko said and Asuna nodded.

* * *

"Right, coming aunt Anko." She said before she looked at the three. "Bye, Naruko. Bye, Hikari. I hope you die in a pit of snakes kitsune brat." Asuna said before she walked off leaving Keiko with her arms crossed mumbling things like _stupid whore_ , _gorilla cunt_ , and _go get knocked up by a giant ape in the forest of death and then live there_ which made Hikari and Naruko sweat drop. "Come one Kei-chan we have to get going." Hikari said.

"We're not waiting for that stick up his ass Sasuke-teme?" She asked and Hikari sighed. "No, Sasu-nii is doing his own thing today and he doesn't want us around so come on." She said and Keiko shrugged. "Alright, let's go." She said as she, Hikari, and Naruko started leaving before someone called after them. "Hey, you two wait up!" The three heard and turned as Ino Yamanaka, Inoue Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyūga caught up.

Over the years Ino, Inoue, and Hinata had gotten closer to Keiko, Naruko, and Hikari primarily Keiko though when Ino and Hinata were involved. Ino and Inoue would train with the three girls and had really come up in strength. Out of all the other students Ino was the second fastest behind Keiko much to Naruko's displeasure. She had even been learning to use lightning elemental jutsu recently she had one but that was about it.

* * *

Inoue Yamanaka was Ino's cousin. She was different than Ino in she was a complete pain in the ass while still being cool to hang around. She had short golden blonde hair, and green eyes. Where Ino loved the color purple when it came to her outfits Inoue loved the color red. She wore an outfit identical to Ino's but in red with black wrapping instead of white. She primarily trained with the Yamanaka clan jutsu and spent the rest of that time training in taijutsu.

Hinata had also changed fairly much, she was more confident and was able to talk without stuttering however that didn't fix her fainting problem when faced with either severe embarrassment or something having to do with anything sexual in nature. She had also trained with her friends and it had helped her, but they couldn't stop her from pulling her punches when they had spars where she wasn't supposed to because she was still worried about hurting her friends.

"Hey, Ino-chan. Hinata-chan. Inoue-chan. What's up?" Keiko asked and Ino pouted. "What's up is you, Naruko, and Hikari were going to leave without us is what. Plus you barely said anything to us in class today." Ino said and Keiko smiled. "Sorry, Ino-chan. I was just so bored with the lesson I zoned out. My mind was on that one darkness style jutsu I showed you guys." Keiko said before the group started walking along.

* * *

In the time, spent Keiko was able to finally come up with one additional darkness style jutsu for the lightning element. After she had it completed she decided that she'd primarily focus on the quality of her skills rather than adding more until she needed to that is. She had only showed it to a few people but those who she did show it to were amazed by it since they never expected her to create.. or more like recreate a jutsu like it. "Really so how has it been going?" Ino asked.

"Fine, but I can only use it two times right now. Even with my chakra control being really good it takes a lot out of me." Keiko said and Hinata smiled. "That's great Keiko-chan. But I hope your not pushing yourself too hard." Hinata said with a light blush on her face and Keiko waved her off. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Nothing to worry about." Keiko said and Hinata nodded. "Alright, just promise not to train too hard, okay." Hinata said and Keiko smiled.

"Alright, I promise." She replied. "Good." Hinata replied. "Hey, is everyone ready for the exams tomorrow?" Hikari asked and everyone else nodded. "Of course, I already know i'm passing." Ino said. "Same here." Naruko said. "Of course someone of my ability is going to pass there's no doubt." Inoue said and the others sighed internally. "I think i'll do fairly well." Hinata said. "Eh, not really all that worried." Keiko said and Hikari scoffed.

* * *

"Of course your not with your practical skills you could probably be a jounin already." She said and Keiko shook her head. "Hikari-chan your overselling my skills. Yes, i'm skilled but if I really had to rank my skills I'd probably low to mid chunnin except for speed where I'd rank mid to high jounin. Plus still throwing in near or above high jounin or kage level chakra reserves as well as chakra control I still have a lot to learn. Plus I can't write or use the transformation jutsu." Keiko said.

"Okay maybe I over exaggerated a little but nevertheless your strong." Hikari said and Inoue spoke up. "But on that note.. what are you going to do about the written and ninjutsu parts of the exam? Your mother told us once that we'd have a written, taijutsu, and ninjutsu to see if we know the academy three. And like you said you can't write and you can't use the transformation jutsu." She said. "Not to worry, you'll see." Keiko said cryptically.

The others would've asked for more information but knew Keiko could be tight lipped and stubborn when she wanted to be so they dropped it. "Alright, so I was thinking what if we go shopping for new ninja gear as our own celebratory gift." Ino said. "I don't see why not I've been meaning to go with something other than this qipao dress." Hikari said. "I don't really mind what I wear but.. maybe it might go with something different." Hinata said and Ino smiled.

* * *

"I guess someone as beautiful as myself could use a new attire." Inoue said. "Alright then what do you say Kei-chan. Naruko-chan you coming too?" Ino asked and the two shrugged. "I don't really need a new outfit, what i'm wearing now is fairly new actually." Keiko said and Naruko nodded. "Same." She replied. "Oh come on you can't not come. The least you could do is come and just tell us how we look." Ino said and Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't care how you look and did you forget Keiko is blind she wouldn't really be able to tell you much." Naruko said. At that Ino face palmed forgetting that the firette wouldn't even be able to see how she looked. "Yeah, I forgot sorry Kei-chan." Ino said and Keiko giggled. "I don't mind I kind of like that sometimes you girls forget i'm blind. It makes me feel normal you know." She said and the others smiled.

"Yeah, I get it. Kind of like how sometimes I like that you girls forget i'm an Uchiha." Hikari said. "Or forget i'm a Hyuga." Hinata said. "Yeah, got to admit that it's nice to just feel normal some days like your just like everybody else." Ino said and Inoue nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like days like that." Naruko said. After that the group made it Hikari, Keiko, and Naruko's house they all walked in. Once inside a pleasant smell entered their noses.

* * *

"Cookies." Keiko said and the others nodded acknowledging the scent before they removed their shoes and all 6 ran to the kitchen. "Kaa-chan, we're home!" Keiko and Naruko said. "Hi, aunt Kushina." Ino, Inoue, Hikari, and Hinata said and the redheaded woman smiled at the sight of the girls along with Inoka who was sitting at the table. "Hi girls." The two women said. "Kaa-chan/aunt Inoka what are you doing here?" Ino and Inoue asked respectively.

"I came to see a friend is that wrong?" Inoka asked and the two shook there heads. "Not really." Inoue said. "Yeah we were just curious." Ino added. "Well, now you know. And don't just stand there girls come on in." She said and the 6 entered the room and sat at the table as Kushina sat out a plate of cookies. Each one grabbed one and ate. "So how was class?" Kushina asked as she sat down as well.

"Boring. Samsara-chan fell asleep so I had to put her in my hood while I walked home. Plus I pretty much zoned out." Keiko said and Kushina sighed. "Keiko you can't do that because a class is boring." She said and Keiko groaned. "But kaaaa-chaaaannnn." She whined and Kushina bonked her one the head. "No buts. No zoning out just because a class is boring understand." Kushina said and Keiko nodded while she held her head.

* * *

"Yes, Kaa-chan." She replied. "So how about the rest of you girls?" Inoka asked. "It was fine." Naruko, Ino, Inoue, Hikari, and Hinata said. After that the girls talked to the older women for a bit and Ino convinced her mother to let her spend the night. Keiko and Ino then asked Hinata if she wanted to stay and she found no problem with it. After some time passed Inoue went home with Inoka, Naruko went to go train and Hikari decided to go with her.

Ino, Hinata, and Keiko then decided to go up to Keiko's room. Her room had black carpet, violet painted walls with heart shaped black polka dots, and a large bed was directly across from the door with black sheets and a purple blanket as well as two pillows one black the other purple. The door to her personal bathroom was over to the right of the room. She had a tall chest with two dresser draws on the left side of the door.

There was a nightstand beside her bed, a table over to the left of he room facing her bed with a small seat in front of it, and a small purple dog bed on the floor near the end of her bed. When the girls walked Keiko took a sleeping Samsara from her hood a placed her on the dog bed before all the girls sat on the bed. "So, one more day before we all become ninja. Are you girls nervous?" Ino asked. "A little." Hinata said and Keiko shrugged.

* * *

"Not completely, in fact I can't wait because at that point nee-sama and I are almost untouchable." Keiko said. Ino and Hinata knew what she meant by that and smiled. The two of them along side Inoue had been told about the nine-tails, ten-tails, and Minato being her and Naruko's father and they were surprised. Ino and Inoue's reactions were instantaneous the two were angry that the villagers would treat Keiko and Naruko like they do when the two girls were heroines.

Hinata was glad to have been entrusted with such a secret. It did hurt and anger her though to find out why exactly her friend was treated so badly. But now once the blonde and firette become ninja they'd have some security because there was a law that forbid civilians from attacking ninja so that meant that the villagers couldn't hurt the twins. "Yeah, just a few more hours and you'll be free of those villagers trying anything." Ino said and Keiko nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She said before she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Okay, i'm hot after being in school for so long so i'm gonna change real quick." Keiko said as she got off of her bed. She then carefully made her way over to her chest and opened one of the dressers. She pulled off the clothes she was wearing leaving herself in her sports bra and panties while her fox tail wagged from side to side.

* * *

She then pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with violet polka dots and a black short-sleeve midriff t-shirt and started to slip them on. Ino and Hinata watched as the firette started changing her clothes. They immediately started blushing when she stripped off the clothes she had been wearing earlier and watched as she put on the fresh clothes she had pulled out. The truth is Ino and Hinata had big crushes on Keiko.

They had started when the girls were 8 however they were nervous about telling the firette. They had learned about each others feelings and had talked about it before. As soon as Keiko was fully changed she face Ino and Hinata. "Sorry about that girls." Keiko said and the two waved her off. "N-no problem Kei-chan." Ino said and Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, Keiko-chan your fine." She said. "Oh, okay. You girls can change too you do have clothes here after all." Keiko said and the two nodded.

Ino and Hinata the got up, grabbed clothes they kept in Keiko's chest, and went into the bathroom. Once inside the two started changing. "Hinata-chan I think we need to talk about our.. crush." Ino whispered and the Hyuga heiress looked at the platinum blonde with a blush. "R-Really what about Keiko-chan?" Hinata asked and Ino sighed. "I-I think its time we told her.. how we feel." Ino said and Hinata's blush reddened. "B-But." Hinata said before Ino pressed a finger to the girl's lips.

* * *

"No buts its time if we don't there's no telling what could happen. Plus you've seen how she's been acting recently. She's been down a lot more recently for some reason. I know we never really talked about it before but you and I both know that she'll be put under a CRA over Naruko. Especially since she told us about _that_ , so she won't have much of an excuse." Ino said and Hinata looked down.

She knew Ino was right, Keiko had very unique Kekkei Genkai, she was from a nearly extinct clan that had only 3 members in the leaf village, and she was to be head of the Uzumaki. There was no way Keiko wouldn't be put under a CRA, since there was a law that only one member of any near extinct clan could be placed under a CRA, that meant the council would have to choose between Keiko and Naruko since the two were both of the Uzumaki.

And with Keiko having her shadow chakra which had become a full Kekkei Genkai due to her slight fox-like transformation, her Yorugan, and the dead bone pulse there was no doubt that it was just a bit more tantalizing to the council no matter how much they would want the wood style back in the village. However, Keiko's androphobia would've ruined any chance of that since her sexual preference aimed toward females.

* * *

That is it would've if it hadn't been for the alteration done to Keiko's body that gave her, her fox ears and tail. Because it wasn't the only thing the alteration gave her. She also obtained a certain male sex organ that was sheathed and hidden away inside of her body much like how some male animals have their sex organs inside of a sheath to protect them. When Keiko found out about it she freaked and only told Kushina due to embarrassment.

Kushina then took Keiko to Hiruzen to have him call Kana to check the girl out. In the end the woman told them that it was due to the alterations made to Keiko's body when she merged with a portion of the ten-tails chakra. She then stated that the alterations most likely gave her that because of her androphobia since in Keiko's mind she'd still want to have a relationship and kids but just not with a male.

So when her body was going through its change it gave her the necessary organs to allow her to impregnate other girls while still allowing Keiko to retain the necessary organs to allow her to get pregnant herself if she so wanted to. After that Keiko kept it a secret never bringing it up to anyone until she turned 11 when she decided to tell Ino, Hinata, Naruko, Inoue, and Hikari.

* * *

At first they were shocked but didn't judge the girl understanding why she was embarrassed. However, this knowledge was obviously placed in the girl's medical file which Hinata and Ino knew would land in the hands of the council. As such Keiko would have no excuse for denying the CRA. They'd just make her marry a number of girls and impregnate them. "But even if we tell her, there's no guarantee we'll be allowed to stay with her." Hinata said and Ino smiled.

"Hey, I wouldn't have suggested we tell Keiko-chan how we feel if I hadn't thought of that. Do you really think the third would allow someone to split us up just for a CRA. Think of how aunt Kushina would react or Naruko-chan, or even Kei-chan herself for that matter." Ino said and Hinata thought it over for a moment and she shivered. She knew that Keiko, Naruko, and her mother would most likely maim the entire council or the Hokage. "I guess you're right." Hinata said and Ino nodded.

"I know it." She said and the 2 smiled as they finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. Ino was wearing a purple pajama pants and a purple t-shirt and Hinata was wearing navy pajama pants and her normal crème colored jacket. "Seriously Hinata-chan why are you wearing a baggy jacket like that anyway?" Ino asked and Hinata blushed. "Its just because I like it." She said as she looked away and Ino arched an eyebrow.

* * *

"Oh, that's not it at all." Ino said as she crept closer. Hinata got nervous and tried to back up. Keiko had been listening to her friends and became amused. "Oh, come on Ino-chan she's probably just cold." Keiko said and Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah Keiko-chan's right i'm just cold." She said and Ino shook her head. "Sorry Hinata-chan but i'm not buying it." She said before she lunged and grappled with Hinata before jumping onto Keiko's bed with the crème colored jacket in hand.

"Ow, Ino-chan that hurt." Hinata whined as she stood up revealing that she was wearing a black t-shirt and that her breast were bigger than Keiko's. Ino looked at Hinata wide eyed before she fell into despair. "No fair! Kei-chan is a damn b-cup and Hinata looks like she's a fucking c-cup." Ino said and Hinata looked down to realize she wasn't wearing her jacket. "Kyyyyaaaa!" Hinata shrieked as she tried to cover herself and Ino grumbled.

"Go ahead and shriek. How the hell didn't I notice that your breast were that big when we were changing?" Ino asked and Hinata looked at her with a giant blush. "Because I didn't change my shirt. It was fine so I only changed my pants." Hinata said before she felt something squeezing her breast. "Wow, Hinata-chan these really are big." The two heard and looked around to see that Keiko had moved and was now groping Hinata's boobs with a small blush.

* * *

The sight and feeling made the bluenette blush before she fainted. Now not many knew this in fact as far as Keiko knew no one did but she had a crush on Ino and Hinata but she never said anything for the fact that there was no guarantee that the two would like her in that way. She had no way of telling whether or not they were into other girls. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with them because of her feelings, so she just hid them and never spoke about it.

 _ **'Better to be friends than to ruin our entire friendship because I make it awkward.'**_ Keiko thought. "When the hell did you move?" Ino asked as she watched the blind kitsune girl continued to grope Hinata. "When Hinata was explaining why you didn't notice her breast before. I wasn't standing and this is carpet so my seismic sense doesn't work too well but doesn't stop my sense smell or hearing so I tracked Hinata's heartbeat and.. walked over to her." Keiko said.

Hinata then opened her eyes and saw Keiko still groping her and she was going to faint again but her thoughts were pulled away as she heard Keiko speak. "Hinata why do you hide these under the jacket you wear?" Keiko asked. "Because its embarrassing to have people see them." Hinata said and Ino shook her head. "Geez, I don't know why I mean you look amazing really." Ino said and Keiko developed a smirk.

* * *

"Oh, you really think she does Ino-chan?" Keiko asked and Ino nodded. "Yeah, Hinata and even you too. Both of you look amazing really." Ino said and Keiko's smirk became mischievous. "I'll take your word on that but does that mean you have a crush on me and Hinata-chan, hmm?" Keiko asked and Ino blushed just as Hinata did as well. "Wh-what?" Ino asked. "Oh you heard me fine Ino-chan. I asked if that little confession of how we look meant that you had a crush on me and Hinata-chan." Keiko said.

Ino's blush reddened before she glanced over to Hinata and the pale eyed girl looked towards her and nodded ever so slightly. "Well, what if I did?" Ino asked and Keiko looked surprised. "Huh?" She asked as she stopped groping Hinata and Ino nodded. "I asked what if I did. You know what if I did have a crush on Hinata-chan or.. or on you. What would you say if I said I had a crush on you?" Ino asked and this caused Keiko to blush as she started to stutter.

"Well, I would say that I.. um.. that.. I.. like.. you.. um.. too." Keiko said as she hid her eyes with her hair while she had a massive blush on her face. Ino processed what Keiko said before she looked wide eyed at the firette. "R-really?" Ino asked and Keiko nodded slightly. "Y-yeah." Keiko replied. "I see, then what if.. what if Hinata-chan said she had one on you?" Ino asked and Hinata blushed harder as she looked toward Keiko who was now shaking.

* * *

"Well.. it'd be.. the same response." Keiko said and Hinata's heart started racing. _**'Keiko-chan would say she likes me too.'**_ Hinata thought with a smile and forced herself not to faint. "R-really Keiko-chan?" Hinata asked and Keiko nodded again before she moved away from Hinata and got onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, buried her face into it, screamed, and started hitting the bed repeatedly.

 _ **'Oh my god why is this happening!? I always said that I would keep it a secret! So why did I just admit that!?'**_ Keiko screamed in her head. While Keiko was internally berating herself and beating on her bed Ino and Hinata looked at the firette with smiles on their faces. They then glanced at each other and nodded. Ino sat down on the bed while Hinata got off of the floor and sat on the bed as well.

They then forced Keiko to sit up and kissed her cheeks which made the blind girl blush. "D-did you two just?" Keiko asked and the two smiled with blushes clear on their face. "Yeah, we did. So deal with it." Ino said. "Does this mean that you two.. like me.. you know.. that way?" Keiko asked and Hinata nodded. "Yes, we do Keiko-chan we really do." Hinata said. At that Keiko felt her heart race as a smile appeared on her face and tears started to well up in her eyes.

* * *

"Th-this isn't a joke right? You 2 aren't just messing with me right?" She asked and Hinata hugged Keiko. "Keiko-chan we've been friends since we were young, I wouldn't do that to you. So yes I really love you." Hinata said and then Ino joined in on the hug. "And I wouldn't do that either. You and me have been friends since we were babies. There's no way I'd ever do that to you. So i'm really serious when I say I love you." Ino said and Keiko wiped her face.

"I really love you both too." Keiko said as her tail started to wag. "We know Keiko-chan." They said. It was a few minutes later that the 3 released their shared hug. Keiko then looked at her two girlfriends with a bit of a lustful gaze. "Well, since you 2 have confessed there's something I need to.. confirm." Keiko said and the two looked confused. "What would that be Keiko-chan?" Hinata asked.

However, she didn't receive a verbal response, because her answer was Keiko's lips pressed against hers. Hinata was surprised at first before she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Keiko's neck, and deepened the kiss between the two of them as her toes curled. The 2 girls kept kissing until the need for air arose and Hinata fell back on the bed. "So.. Hinata-hime.. how was.. that?" Keiko asked as she held herself up over the bluenette. "That.. was.. amazing Keiko-hime." Hinata said.

* * *

Ino looked stunned at the kiss that she didn't noticed Keiko move and didn't notice the firette pull her into kiss until it had already started. Ino looked surprised for a moment before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Keiko's neck as the kiss deepened and her toes curled. And just like with Keiko and Hinata, Ino and Keiko kept kissing until the need for air arose. When two separated Ino fell back on the bed with a huge blush on her face.

"So.. Ino-hime.. how was.. that?" Keiko asked. "Dear god.. Kei-hime.. that was.. god damned.. amazing." Ino said with a smile. "Was I really that good?" Keiko asked and the two nodded. "Yeah." they said as they sat up. "Well, if that's the case i'm glad to know you both like kissing me so much. But you know~ I would really like to hear if you two can handle kissing.. each other." Keiko said and Hinata and Ino blushed as they looked at each other.

"Well, we've already come this far." Ino said as she shrugged before she pressed her lips to Hinata's who was just as surprised as when Keiko kissed her. Eventually just like before Hinata closed her eyes and deepened the kiss between herself and Ino. The two then separated and looked at each other with a slight smile. "I have to say it wasn't that bad." Ino said and Hinata nodded. "I-I must agree it was.. quite pleasant." Hinata said and Keiko smiled.

* * *

"Good i'm glad now time for the vixen to pounce." Keiko said as she smiled before lunging onto the two, pushing them back on the bed, and kissing between Ino and Hinata. It was a few minutes for the 3 before Naruko walked in. "Keiko, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Kaa-chan said dinner's rea-" Naruko started before she saw the 3 girls caught in a heated make out session that had immediately came to halt by her sudden appearance.

"Nee-sama.. Hi." Keiko said as she, Ino, and Hinata tried to force down their blushes. "Uh, l-like I said. Kaa-chan said dinners ready." Naruko said with a huge blush on her face. The 3 didn't even have to be told twice, they were up and running passed Naruko to get out of the room. During dinner Ino, Hinata, and Keiko were pretty much mute still extremely embarrassed that Naruko had walked in on them.

Naruko was completely red, she had not been expecting to see her sister making out with two other girls. It had both surprised and excited her which surprised her even more. Hikari, Kushina, and Sasuke were slightly put off by the sudden silence. "Is there a reason your so quite, dobette?" He asked glancing at the red-faced Naruko. "U-um, no reason. No reason whatsoever, Sasu-teme." Naruko said and Kushina looked suspicious.

* * *

"Naruko, why are you blushing like that?" She asked and Naruko spilled instantly. "Because I saw Keiko, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan making out up in Keiko's room." She said quickly before sighing in relief. Neither Keiko or Naruko could truly ever lie to their mother. They could hide things for as long as Kushina never specifically asked about them. They couldn't lie about what their mother didn't know or ask about.

However, if Kushina ever asked either of them something directly Keiko and Naruko spilled everything instantly. The only real time either of them could technically lie to their mother was when their emotions were the subject of discussion and they would try to seem as normal as possible. After Naruko spilled Kushina, Hikari, and surprisingly even Sasuke looked surprised as they stared at the 3 extremely blushing girls who were internally wishing they were dead at the moment.

"Keiko, Ino, Hinata is this true?" Kushina asked and the three stayed silent but nodded their heads. "I see. Then we will be talking about this after dinner am I clear?" She asked and the three girls nodded again. "Yes, ma'am." They mustered before going back to their dinner. Once, dinner was over Keiko, Ino, and Hinata were sitting in front of Kushina while Naruko, Sasuke, and Hikari were up in their respective rooms.

* * *

"Now explain to me why you three were making out?" Kushina asked. "Well, Kaa-chan it's pretty simple. I.. well.. we.. were kissing.." Keiko said before she paused and squirmed feeling her mother's gaze and Ino spoke up to finish. "We were kissing.. because Kei-hime, Hinata-chan, and I are well.. a couple now." Ino said before Kushina's gaze turned to her. It was a few moments before Kushina calmed down and arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked as she crossed her arms and the three nodded. "Y-yes, Ino-chan and I decided.. to.. tell Keiko-hime about our mutual feelings for her. Then she admitted her feelings for us as well." Hinata said looking down. "I see and let me ask what made you and Ino decide to do this?" Kushina asked and the two looked toward each other before looking toward Kushina.

"Well, we.. love her and.. we want to be with her. With us graduating soon, we thought it'd be now or never. Keiko-hime as well as Naruko-chan have a lot of Kekkei Genkai. Even though the village councilors would want the wood style back in the village why would they pass up Keiko's shadow chakra, her dead bone pulse, and her Yorugan. There was no doubt she'd be put under a CRA." Ino said before Hinata took over.

* * *

"However, due to Keiko-hime's androphobia and her sexuality aiming only towards females we figured we'd have the time to tell her in our own rights. Since the village couldn't put her under a CRA since it goes against both. That was until her alteration and her merging to a portion of the ten-tails chakra giving her.. a certain male organ. Meaning she can get other girls pregnant." Hinata said blushing before Ino took over again.

"So that meant that the Kei-hime could no longer use her sexuality or androphobia as a means to keep from being put under a CRA. So.. I talked to Hinata-chan and we agreed we'd tell her. Because there's no way you'd let them split the three of us up just to force Kei-hime into a number of loveless marriages and there's no way we'd let her be put into a number of loveless marriages. We'd sooner help her destroy the village if she wanted to before we let that happen, so.. we took the jump." Ino said.

Kushina looked at the two as Keiko had a smile grow on her face. "So you two decided to not only risk the chance that I felt the same way, but use what you knew about Kaa-chan to make sure we could stay together. Just to keep me safe?" Keiko asked and the two smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course we did. Like we said earlier we love you so there's no way Hinata-chan or I would want to see you miserable." Ino said and Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Ino-chan is right. Like she said we'd sooner help you destroy the village if you wanted to before we let that happen. We love you too much." She said and Keiko pulled both of them into a hug. "I seriously love you two. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you two in my life." Keiko said. Kushina watched the sight and a small smile graced her lips. "Well, it seems you passed." She said and the girls looked stunned. "Wha?" They asked and Kushina nodded.

"You really think I didn't know all those things. Believe me Keiko graduating was going to be one of the happiest and saddest moments of my life because she'd get put under a CRA. However, there is a way of allowing her to select her own soon to be wives. But did you really think I wouldn't see if the girls my daughter chose really loved her for her and not for what they would learn about her." Kushina said and the girls looked a slight bit confused.

"She's the daughter to kage, princess to a country, soon to be the next Uzumaki head, and she has unique Kekkei Genkai and abilities. She'll be loaded, how do I know that some girl won't say she likes my daughter just so she can get her hands on some money or have child that will bring her prestige and admiration." Kushina said. "So pretty much you were making sure Hinata-chan and I weren't going to try and be gold diggers? That's cold aunt Kushina you've known us for years." Ino said.

* * *

"It's the people closest to you that you least expect. You have no idea how easily you can fall when your enemy is someone you thought loved you. Ninja train in the art of deception, but we tend to let our guards down when we're with the people we care the most about." Kushina said and the three girls looked perplexed. "Really? Wow, I never thought of that before. But, Kaa-chan why does it sound like your talking from experience?" Keiko asked.

"Because it happened to an uncle on my mother's side. He was abusive to my aunt yes, and even though he deserved it he never saw the kunai to the eye coming in the end since he thought my aunt would never do anything like that." Kushina said and 3 blinked. "Wow, didn't see that coming." Ino said and the other two nodded. "Yeah, bet you didn't but enough of that. I'm happy for you 3, but I do have one more thing to say." Kushina said as she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hinata and Ino.

"And what would that be aunt Kushina?" Hinata asked. "You hurt my daughter and I **will** deal with you 2 **myself**." She said before smiling. "Yes, aunt Kushina." Ino and Hinata said quickly as they nodded their heads rapidly. "Good.. Oh and also no giving me grandkids until your a bit older." She said and she giggled as Keiko, Ino, and Hinata blushed. "Kaa-chan that's seriously not something we needed to hear right now." Keiko said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know from the way Naruko was acting it must've been one really heated make out session you 3 were having." She teased and the 3 girls blushes reddened. "Seriously Kaa-chan please stop!" Keiko begged and Kushina laughed. "Okay, okay but seriously I am happy for you sweetie." Kushina said. "Really?" Keiko asked and Kushina nodded. "Yes, I think this relationship suits you and its also safer than the alternative." Kushina said and Keiko arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked and Kushina nodded. "Yes, ever since what happened to you, back when you were 5 I knew you'd end up choosing girls over boys. The reason i find that its safer is because when a female jinchuuriki ends up pregnant the seal holding in the tailed beast is at its weakest. Meaning that if you or Naruko were to get pregnant there's a chance that the half of the ten-tails sealed inside of you could get lose." Kushina said and Keiko's eyes widened.

"Wait, why not mention this before?" Keiko asked and Kushina sighed. "Well, for one I was going to mention it the moment you girls started taking interest in boys. However, after _that_ happened you were turned off from males completely, so it no longer became all that relevant. As for Naruko she hasn't really shown any interest in boys yet so i'll wait." She said. "Okay,then." Keiko said and Kushina pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad. Just know that no matter what i'm happy for you." She said and Keiko smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Kaa-chan." She said. "No, problem sweetie." Kushina said. "Now its late so get to bed all of you and no fooling around you have your genin exams tomorrow." She said and the 3 girls blushed before heading up the stairs. The girls went back into Keiko's room, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, turned off the lights, and then got into Keiko's bed. Hinata was on the left, Keiko was in the middle, and Ino was on the right.

"So we're in a relationship now, huh?" Keiko asked with a slight blush. "Yeah, it feels kind of like a dream." Hinata said with a blush of her own. "I have to agree. I never really though this would come up. I just hope its not a dream." Ino said before Keiko pinched her. "Ow, what was that for?" Ino asked and Keiko giggled. "Now you know you're not dreaming." She said and Ino realized where Keiko was going and she giggled. "Alright, I guess you're right its not a dream." She said.

"Yeah, its really happening. I'm glad." Keiko said as she yawned. "Looks like you're tired." Ino said before she yawned as well. "It seems we're all tired its been a bit of an emotional few hours." Hinata said and the other 2 nodded. "Yeah, we should get to sleep." Ino said. "Right.. but first." Keiko said before moved to straddle Ino's waist. "Kei-chan what are you doing?" Ino asked. "Pleasing you." She replied before she leaned forward and kissed Ino like before.

* * *

Ino moaned into the kiss before she felt Keiko's hands slide underneath her shirt and bra towards her breast. They pulled apart as Ino felt Keiko massage her breast underneath her clothes. "Kei-hime this is bad. Your mom said no fooling around." Ino said as she held her hands over her mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. "But we're not. Fooling around is a way of saying sex. Well, we won't be having sex. I'm just gonna tease you two." Keiko said.

She then pulled her right hand out from underneath Ino's shirt and then reached over to a blushing Hinata. Keiko then pulled Hinata over and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata while stunned had been turned on at the sight of Keiko and Ino, so she just deepened the kiss. Keiko then slid her right hand up Hinata's shirt and bra and started massaging her left breast. Hinata moaned as she wrapped her arms around Keiko's neck.

This exchange went on for a few moments before Keiko pulled out of the kiss and moved off of Ino panting. "Now, we can go to bed. Good night Ino-hime. Good night Hinata-hime." Keiko said as she laid down. Ino and Hinata were blushing madly and panting. They had been teased and turned on. They could feel their lust pushing for them to continue, but knew that things weren't going any further. So they sighed and laid down. "Good night Kei-hime/Keiko-hime." Ino and Hinata said and went to sleep cuddling.

* * *

To Be Continued...

(1) - Yorugan image is on the cover page.

(2) - The appearance of Keiko's Hair and eyes is inspired by Krul Tepes from Seraph of the end.

(3) - The appearance of the detached sleeves Keiko wears is inspired by Krul Tepes from Seraph of the end.

(4) - The belts Keiko wears are the same as the ones Sasuke wears during the chunnin exam finals except purple and she has them on both arms.

Pairings:  
Keiko(OC) x Ino X Hinata X Hanabi X Temari X Sakura X Saya(OC) X Hikari(OC) x Naruko x Shion

Special On-Occasion Pairings:  
*Keiko(OC) x Naruko x Kushina*  
*Keiko(OC) x Ino x Inoka*


End file.
